Entre juegos virtuales y amores reales
by Di Black
Summary: Es lógico pensar que vas a hacer "esto" o "aquello" dentro de "unos años", pero nada mas lejos de la verdad.  Sakura Haruno, de apenas 22 años de edad, nunca se esperó que un día, una computadora, un juego de PC cambiaría su vida. SasuSaku
1. ¡Todo es tu culpa Naruto!

**Entre juegos virtuales y amores reales**

_SUMMARY:__ Es curioso como una historia comienza a formarse de la nada. Cuando tus sueños son totalmente diferentes a lo que esperas de la vida. Es lógico pensar que vas a hacer "esto" o "aquello" dentro de "unos años", pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Sakura Haruno, una muchacha de apenas 22 años de edad, nunca se esperó que un día, una computadora, un juego de PC para ser más específica cambiaría su vida. Así es como empezó su historia. Una historia de amor._ _Un mundo tan complejo como el virtual, no lo puedes imaginar. No lo puedes entender. Es demasiado difícil entender que habrá sentimientos que se verán involucrados._

**Capítulo 1: "¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Naruto!"**

No sé qué es lo que me pasa por la cabeza. Tengo tantas cosas en qué pensar. La verdad no es que esté disgustada con mi vida, me encanta. A veces pasa algo entretenido. Y es que no me gusta mucho salir a divertirme. Yo me divierto de otras formas. En este momento me encuentro en la cafetería de la universidad. Acabo de salir de clase y busco un lugar dónde sentarme a desayunar algo.

-¡SAKURA! – me grita Ino. Está sentada a la derecha de la entrada, justo en la pared. La veo, sonrío y me dirijo a donde está mi amiga.

-¡Hay Ino! Esto siempre está a reventar. No sé cómo es que no amplían la cafetería aún. Es un gran problema, ¿sabes?

-Ya lo sé – me contesta – si no es porque tengo la hora libre antes que tú, no tendrías donde desayunar – se ríe divertida.

-¿Sabes lo peor del caso? – le contesté mientras de mi mochila sacaba el pequeño sándwich de jamón que llevaba – que ni siquiera tenemos el tiempo de comprar una bebida.

Mi vista se dirige hasta el mostrador, que estaba lleno de estudiantes esperando que el chico gordo y barbudo de la caja tomara su orden.

-Y después los profesores se quejan de que no lleguemos a tiempo a clase. ¡Cómo lo aborrezco!

Le di la primera mordida a mi sándwich. A lo lejos escuché que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre. Tal vez con más exageración de la normal. Volteé a mi derecha y era Naruto. Se hacía paso entre personas paradas platicando con sus amigos, sillas y mesas para llegar a donde estaba.

-¡Te estaba buscando Sakura-chan!

¿A mí? ¿Pero qué quería?

-Te vengo a proponer que juegues con nosotros –dijo apuntando a sus amigos – yo se que te gustan los videojuegos y pues nos hace falta alguien en el grupo

Vale. Me gustan los videojuegos. Pero… aquellos que son "Mario" y esas cosas. Además, ¿para qué me quieren? Si bien me gustan, siempre juego en solitario porque todas las demás chicas (incluyendo a mi amiga Ino) no les gustaba y decían que yo era una rara. Si bien Ino me lo dice de vez en cuando y 'de broma' yo se que de todas maneras era mi amiga y teníamos otras cosas en común.

-En serio Sakura-chan, es fascinante.

Parpadeé unos segundos analizando en mi mente lo que me acababa de decir.

-Naruto, nunca en mi vida he jugado a algo así. Mucho menos en línea. Me van a ganar.

-¡Hay Sakura! – Me dijo – no jugaras contra nosotros. Jugarás con nosotros. Además te vamos a explicar de qué trata. Solo nos falta un jugador y queremos que tú juegues con nosotros.

Hay Naruto. Ya sabía yo que no me vas a dejar decir que no.

-Está bien, Naruto-kun. Ustedes ganan. Pero tendrán que explicarme cómo demonios manejo a ese personaje – le dije para que me dejara en paz.

Era un paso diferente en mi vida. Una universitaria a la que le faltan 2 años para terminar la carrera de medicina que estaba estudiando. Naruto, comenzó a brincar alrededor de la mesa del comedor de la cafetería que se encontraba en la universidad de Konoha. Suspiré. Ino me observo con cara divertida y no dijo nada.

-¡Hey! ¡Lee! ¡Ya tenemos cazadora! – escuché decir a Naruto mientras se alejaba.

Un chico cejudo vestido ridículamente de verde volteó. Naruto corrió hacia él mientras le contaba las nuevas noticias.

-Sakura, ¿cómo es que accedes a jugar con ellos? Es mitad de semestre y… ¡ellos se la pasan en esa computadora todo el día jugando! –Dijo Ino.

-Han estado fastidiando todo el día. No quiero que sigan a todas horas rogándome. Ino, te juro que solo serán 5 minutos. Les diré que el dichoso jueguito no me gusto y los dejo. Después de eso, tendrán que buscar otro jugador.

Ino rodó sus ojos y suspiró. Conocía a su amiga. Demasiado bien y sabía que era una fanática de la tecnología. Tenía un presentimiento y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Esa noche saqué mi memoria USB. La observé con cuidado y saqué mi portátil. ¿Qué podía perder? Naruto había prometido decirme como se manejaban los monitos. Pero ¡ni siquiera sabía qué juego me habían pasado! Suspiré y encendí la portátil. Coloqué la memoria en el puerto y, a continuación busqué la carpeta que decía "juego". Ejecuté y salió en la pantalla una ventana con dragones. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Un juego de dragones? _"Es fácil jugarlo"_ recordé las palabras de Shikamaru. El novio de mi rubia amiga.

Tardó media hora en instalarse. Pero cuando terminó e inicié el juego apareció una pantalla en blanco. Di clic en "Crear Personaje" y en la pantalla apareció una imagen humanoide para personalizar. Escogí el nombre, la ropa, el color de pelo, la cara, las armas y di en aceptar. Suspiré.

El sonido de la mensajería instantánea sonó. Cuando me di cuenta quién era, empezó un interrogatorio.

Naruto dice:

*Sakura, ¿entraste?

Sakura dice

*Si.

Naruto dice:

*¿Qué nombre has puesto?

Sakura dice:

*Cherry1821

Naruto dice:

*Ok. Soy Hokage15. Ya te hablo.

Ni siquiera me dejo terminar de preguntarle lo que pasaría cuando se desconecto. Volví al juego y entre. Aparecí, si se le puede llamar así, en un mundo verde, con árboles y casas lindas alrededor. Varios personajes matando animales por ahí y corriendo de aquí para allá. Platicando como si estuvieran en la universidad o en una fiesta.

"_Le dije que no lo matara solo, pero no me hizo caso." _Decía una tal Mara y aparecía en un recuadro a la izquierda de color blanco.

Justo cuando estaba leyendo todas las diferentes conversaciones, me apareció Hokage15 enfrente y me dio un gran susto. Era un personaje idéntico a Naruto en la vida real, y vestido de Ninja. Con espadas rodeadas de auras de colores.

"¡hola Sakura!_" _el personaje movió la cabeza y observé un globo de habla arriba de su cabeza con el mensaje y, también, en el chat.

"¿Naruto?" Escribí. Me contestó afirmativamente y comenzó a explicarme un poco las cosas.

Al cabo de unos días, me familiarice un poco con el juego. Comprendí como se conseguían las armas y le agarré el hilo en poco tiempo.

De repente me apareció un recuadro que decía "Kazegake te ha invitado a unirte a 'Arena's City'". Le di clic en aceptar. Eso no lo había visto, pero pronto descubriría que era.

Kazekage: Bienvenido.

Cherry1821: ¡Gracias!

Descubrí que era una "hermandad" donde varia gente estaba conectada y se ayudaba. Platicaban y era como si fuera una vida virtual de verdad.

Con el tiempo conocí a Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, Gaara se hacía llamar Kazekage, Temari se hacía llamar wind y Kankuro marionetista. Nombres bastantes curiosos a mi parecer. También conocí a Sharingan, un chico un poco frío, pero era agradable con los demás.

Ellos cuatro me ayudaron a subir de nivel. Explicándome más de esto o aquello. Naruto y los demás se habían olvidado de que yo existía, así que, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro y ese chico misterioso que se hacía llamar Sharingan, me ayudaron a entender mejor el juego.

Con el tiempo me la pasé muy bien con ellos. Parecía que los conocía de verdad. Qué irónico, ¿no? Ni siquiera los conocía en la vida real. Sabía que Temari, Gaara y Kankuro eran hermanos y jugaban en su casa.

Un día llegue y me conecté como costumbre. Jugamos y empecé a saber qué hacer al nivel más alto cuando algo me sorprendió. Estaba yo en la ciudad del fuego, cuando vi a Gaara y Sharingan frente a mí (o más que ellos, sus avatares1) tomando sake.

"Qué bueno que hash llegado Cher… hic…" vi que decía Kazekage por el canal designado a nuestra hermandad.

"Kaze, ¿qué sucede? Están los dos borrachos. Jajaja" Les escribí burlándome como si en verdad estuvieran borrachos

"Sharingan me ha invitado unash copitash de shake… hic… Nada por qué alarmarshe… hic…"

"Justo antes de que llegaras, estaba platicando con Kaze, y sé que parece que te aprecia mucho como su amiga" dijo Sharingan

"¡Ah!" les 'exclame' si pudiera decirse así, porque solo lo escribí

"Sharingan me deshía… No… Mash bien… Sasuke me decía que tenía algo que deshirte… Hic".

"¿En serio?" contesté "¿qué es?"

"Quiero que salgamos"

"Vamos Saku, dile que si y no rompas su corazón virtual. Jajaja" escribía Temari.

Me quedé anonadada. Eso era imposible. Es más. ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco en persona! ¡Era un juego! Eso es. Solo es un juego online, donde todos se tratan como si se conocieran y fuera de verdad. ¿Qué daño podía causarme? Solo tengo que jugar a que soy su novia, pero nada pasará porque no lo conozco, no me conoce y es solo un juego. Muy bien. Si quieres jugar, juguemos. ¿Cuánto puede durar? ¿Una semana cuando mucho? Jajaja.

"Está bien" contesté.

**1. Avatar. Representación gráfica, generalmente humana, que se asocia a un usuario para su identificación.**

**¡Hola!**

**Tantos años sin publicar nada. Jaja. Bueno, este es un nuevo fanfic. Espero que les guste y ¡manden reviews! Quiero saber si les gustó ésta alocada idea. Jaja.**

**No he escrito en mucho tiempo debido a varias situaciones en mi vida. Pero prometo que seguiré y que también terminaré Lazarilla de un enemigo (que solo lleva 1 capítulo y es un dramione).**

**Y recuerden. Un review, anima a escribir. Si no hay, no sigo porque quiere decir que no gusto la idea.**

**Espero haberme explicado que es dialogo, que es de mensajería instantanea, y cómo escriben en el juego. Si no es así, háganmelo saber y con gusto explico ^^.  
><strong>

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Indiferencia

**Entre juegos virtuales y amores reales**

_SUMMARY:__ Es curioso como una historia comienza a formarse de la nada. Cuando tus sueños son totalmente diferentes a lo que esperas de la vida. Es lógico pensar que vas a hacer "esto" o "aquello" dentro de "unos años", pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Sakura Haruno, una muchacha de apenas 22 años de edad, nunca se esperó que un día, una computadora, un juego de PC para ser más específica cambiaría su vida. Así es como empezó su historia. Una historia de amor._ _Un mundo tan complejo como el virtual, no lo puedes imaginar. No lo puedes entender. Es demasiado difícil entender que habrá sentimientos que se verán involucrados._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes __**no**__ me pertenecen. Solo la trama. Escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

**Capítulo dos: "Indiferencia"**

Durante los siguientes días, ni pensé en lo que sucedía. Se estaba volviendo rutinario y sinceramente me estaba cansando de lo que pasaba. Cada día que yo entraba al juego, era que él estaba conmigo mientras yo estaba online.

Las semanas pasaron y comenzó a ponerme sobrenombres tiernos y, la verdad, hasta lindos. Me decía Saku-chan por la mensajería instantánea y la verdad me sonaba raro. Nadie además de mi familia me ponía apodos. Un día enfrente de "todos" me dijo cerecita. Me quedé más sorprendida por la forma que me trataba, una manera tan personal, tan familiar, lo de noviazgo si que se lo estaba tomando en serio.

Al cabo de una semana, sabía que era de la aldea oculta del sonido, y era una aldea muy lejana de donde yo vivía. Era abrumador que cada que yo estuviera online me hablara, a todas horas, todos los días, de diversos temas, alguien que yo desconocía literalmente me escribiera tratándome de hablar de todos los temas habidos y por haber. Una cosa era clara, yo solo le seguía la corriente, y en cuanto yo podía salirme de la mensajería instantánea y del juego, mejor para mí. Acepto que me ponía como "desconectada" para no verlo y que no me abrumara tanto.

Y la verdad es que yo nunca, y quiero decir, nunca he tenido novio, así que supongo que el hecho de que me hablara tanto, tan insistentemente, de manera tan familiar, y hasta más cariñosa que amigos online, me asustó.

Mas o menos a las 3 semanas de que estábamos "juntos", pasó algo que no me imagine. Recuerdo que aún me faltaban tres niveles para llegar al nivel máximo y poder jugar a lo que los de nivel máximo jugaban, y él estaba ayudándome como siempre, y me pidió que me sentara. Lo notaba extraño. Me "senté" y el justo detrás de mí "cariñosamente", se podría decir que en el juego dos avatares estaban juntos sentados a manera de abrazo de novios. Ese día fue el peor de lo que puedo recordar, porque me dio mucho miedo. Y cuando digo miedo, es literalmente lo que sentí.

Me contó lo mal que lo pasaba los últimos días, siempre a la sombra de su hermano Itachi. No había comido en tres días completos porque su madre le reprochaba todo y de castigo lo dejo sin comer (sin mencionar que hacía apenas unos meses antes de que yo lo conociera, su madre ya lo había dejado sin comer un mes entero) y siempre lo comparaba con su hermano. Me dijo que constantemente le decía que era un inútil que no sabía hacer nada y que no lo quería, que lo odiaba. Me quedé anonadada. ¿Cómo una madre puede odiar a su hijo? ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer, que llevó nueve meses a una criatura en su vientre lo odie tanto? La idea de que Sasuke fuera hijo adoptivo me asalto la cabeza. No podría haber otra forma de que lo odiara, al menos de que biológicamente no fuera su hijo e Itachi si lo fuera, ¿verdad? Le pregunte sobre lo que opinaba su padre y me dijo que su padre siempre opinaba lo mismo que su madre y siempre la apoyaba. Sasuke era un hijo no deseado en esa familia, entonces ¿Por qué lo adoptaron?

Esa idea me rondó en la cabeza más o menos una semana, hasta que me dijo que había ido con su hermano a una exhibición de autos, y que se habían sacado fotos. Para entonces yo a él lo había visto en la cámara una vez, cuando habíamos hecho una videollamada. Así que, si no era él el que aparecía en la foto, lo sabría inmediatamente.

Cuando observé la foto, me fui para atrás. Dos gotas de agua se me presentaron ante mis ojos. No cabía duda de que los dos eran hermanos biológicos y que Itachi le ganaba a Sasuke por algunos 5 años más cuando mucho. Itachi era la representación futura de Sasuke, si mi novio virtual se dejaba crecer el pelo y se desvelara mucho para que las ojeras se le marcaran. Y la verdad, ambos eran guapos. Muy bien parecidos.

Entonces sasuke siempre fue un hijo no deseado. Me dio mucha pena por él, porque sinceramente es una persona muy linda, amable, tierno, todo lo que una chica desearía de un chico (o al menos eso me hace creer en internet).

Recapacité y ya no lo hice a un lado como antes. Mas porque creo que lo que me dijo de su madre es verdad. Segundo error: tratarlo como un amigo.

Pasaron 6 meses, muy lindos, y él me decía "ven a mi aldea" "Si estuviéramos aquí, te llevaría para que conozcas" tantas cosas que me decía y, yo, pues seguía fingiendo que lo conocería y todo eso. Hasta en sus vacaciones de verano me mando todas las fotos que saco, con sus primos, y me los "presento" en la fotografía. Realmente sentí que quería que lo de nosotros fuera algo más que un noviazgo virtual que empezó por un juego masivo multijugador.

Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente. Era un viernes por la noche y nos despedimos todos. Soñé de lo lindo con la imagen de Sasuke y que nos conocíamos en persona. Tres días antes él acababa de llegar de vacaciones. El día siguiente, un sábado 27 de febrero, amaneció, hice todos mis deberes en la casa y, llegó la tarde. Me conecté. Sasuke no estaba. Bueno, a lo mejor salió, ¿no? Me conecte al dichoso juego para estar matando el tiempo mientras sasuke llegaba y, lo primero que me encontré, fueron preguntas de todo el mundo. "Sakura, ¿cómo esta sasuke?" "¿has hablado con el?" "es que estamos preocupados"

¡Momento! ¡Expliquenme que pasa! Fue lo primero que pensé con tantas preguntas tan abrumantes. Todos me preguntaban por él y yo no sabía ni el porqué.

"Qué no lo sabes, sakura?" me escribió gaara.

"¿Saber qué?" le escribí.

"Un terremoto sacudió el país donde vive sasuke. ¿No has visto la televisión?"

Jaja. Buena broma. ¿Un terremoto? En este… un momento. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y yo no había prendido la televisión. Me levanté de la silla y fui rápidamente por el control remoto. Prendí la televisión y puse el canal de noticias internacional. La primera imagen que vieron mis ojos era un paisaje desolador con casas destruidas, rescatistas, y un titular en la parte de abajo.

La sangre se me bajo desde la cabeza a los pies, y estoy segura de que me puse blanca, tan impactada estaba que me dejé caer en la silla. Sasuke podría estar muerto y hacía apenas menos de un día, yo había platicado con él a través de inertet. Fue cuando me dí cuenta.

Hacía 5 meses atrás que yo era la novia virtual de Sasuke Uchiha.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mi rostro, la angustia, preocupación, todo, todo junto, estaban en mi corazón y mi mente. Y la peor parte. Reconocí que yo amaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Un completo desconocido.

**¡Holaaa!**

**La historia ha dado un giro inesperado, ¿verdad? Un giro que creo que ustedes no se lo imaginaban. Pues es que esto tenía que ser así. La vida no sería vida sin los obstáculos, ¿no?**

**¡Omg! Me pregunto qué hará sakura ahora que sasuke esta desaparecido. Bueno. La verdad es que yo, y algunas personas más saben lo que sucede. Y a ver si ustedes lectores, me adivinan lo que pasa. ;) Quiero saber qué es lo que piensan que ocurrirá con Sakura y su tormenta de sentimietos. ¿Sasuke estará bien? ¿estará hospitalizado? ¿estará muerto? :O**

**Y hablando de reviews, me he deprimido porque esta historia parece que no funcionó como yo quería. Pero este es un último intento de que me lleguen más reviews. Créanme que recibir solo 3 por capítulo, me desanima mucho. Si el capítulo 2 no tiene la aceptación que yo pensaba, lo dejaré incompleto y la historia solo quedara entre esas personas y yo. **

**Saludos :)**

**Di Black**


	3. Angustia

**Entre juegos virtuales y amores reales**

_SUMMARY:__ Es curioso como una historia comienza a formarse de la nada. Cuando tus sueños son totalmente diferentes a lo que esperas de la vida. Es lógico pensar que vas a hacer "esto" o "aquello" dentro de "unos años", pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Sakura Haruno, una muchacha de apenas 22 años de edad, nunca se esperó que un día, una computadora, un juego de PC para ser más específica cambiaría su vida. Así es como empezó su historia. Una historia de amor._ _Un mundo tan complejo como el virtual, no lo puedes imaginar. No lo puedes entender. Es demasiado difícil entender que habrá sentimientos que se verán involucrados._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes __**no**__ me pertenecen. Solo la trama. Escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. A cada uno de ustedes les he dejado la contestación. La página está en mi perfil. Sin más que decir, pasemos al capítulo 3.

**Cap. 3. "Angustia"**

/*Flash Back*/

_-Dame tu numero de celular, mañana te llamo, ¿Si?_

_-Te lo daría pero voy a cambiar de número, cuando lo cambie te lo doy._

/*Fin Flash Back*/

Esas palabras que en una llamada de la mensajería instantánea me había dicho, me retumbaban en la cabeza. Soñé con esas palabras y no pude dormir como lo hacía normalmente. Me arrepentí tanto de haberle negado mi número cuando me lo pidió. No tenía manera de comunicarme con él. La angustia me llenaba todo el cuerpo y mi corazón estaba desbocado.

Los siguientes 3 días fui a la universidad como una zombi. Sin prestar atención a las clases. Gracias a Dios y los exámenes acababan de pasar y no tenía que preocuparme por eso. Estaba en la cafetería e Ino me miraba extrañada preguntándome qué problema tenía. Pero yo no le decía nada he inventaba cualquier excusa para olvidar el tema de conversación. Y es que nadie sabía de él. Nadie sabía de la existencia de Sasuke, y, yo había tratado de ocultar esa relación tan extraña que, ahora todos estaban preocupados por mi y no sabían ni el porqué me encontraba tan mal.

-Deberías de descansar, Sakura. Te ves mal. Pareciera que estás a punto de reprobar el examen final, y vaya que aún faltan unos cuantos meses. ¿Tan mal te ha ido en Química? Si es tu fuerte.

-No. No es eso Ino. –contesté de nuevo como los días anteriores.

-Sakura, si no fuera porque te conozco, diría que estas preocupada porque tu novio no llegara a la boda – y dicho esto, soltó una carcajada, cosa que a mí ni me inmutó.

-Ino. Necesito hablar por teléfono. –dije con urgencia.

Ino se me quedó viendo. Yo sabía quién podría tener el teléfono de Sasuke. Ella era mi única esperanza. Me levante, tomé mi bolso, y corrí, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, hacia Naruto.

-¡NARUTO!

Todos sus amigos, incluyéndolo a él, voltearon viéndome raro. Seguro y los interrumpí en alguna estrategia de cómo vencerían al monstruo ese que los tenía de cabeza desde hacía una semana.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué te pa…?

-¡Naruto! Préstame tu portátil – le ordené desesperada.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? No me digas que el vicio ya es tanto que te vas a poner a jugar a esta hora a…

-¡PRESTAME LA PORTATIL AHORA! – le grité interrumpiéndole y media cafetería se quedó muda. Voltearon a verme pero yo no les tomé importancia.

Naruto, dudoso sacó la portátil de su mochila, y me la dio con cuidado, tan despacio que sentí que pasaban horas en lugar de segundos. Yo la agarré y la abrí y rápidamente me metí en la mensajería instantánea.

Bingo. Temari estaba ahí, como todos los días.

La salude y le dije que me diera el número de teléfono de la casa de Sasuke, y, me lo dio sin hacerme ninguna pregunta. Lo anote en un pedacito de papel. Apague el portátil y se lo di a Naruto. Ino se dirigía hacia nosotros preocupada.

Saqué mi celular y marque el número. Lo puse en mi oído. Ino me observaba extrañada y quiso articular alguna palabra, pero se arrepintió cuando me vio con el celular en el oído. Todos los demás también se quedaron mudos y me observaban cuidadosamente. Naruto se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

Timbró una vez. Mi corazón latió fuertemente. Al menos me podría contestar.

Timbró una segunda vez. Esto parecía eterno.

Timbró una tercera vez. La boca se me secó cuando escuche descolgar el teléfono.

-¿Aló?

La voz de una mujer me contesto. La sangre se me bajó a los pies.

-¿aló? –contesté.

-¿Si? ¿A quién busca?

Dudé por un momento. Y entonces tomé valor.

-¿Está Sasuke? – le dije nerviosa.

Ino, Naruto, Lee, Neji, todos se me quedaron viendo. Ino parpadeaba.

-Si, aquí está. ¿De parte de quién?

No sabía qué decir, cuando la voz de la mujer me contestó, estuve segura que no le agrado para nada que yo preguntara por Sasuke. Seguro y era su madre.

-de parte de Sakura –contesté un poco insegura.

-un momento.

Se dejó de escuchar la voz y un grito hablándole a Sasuke se escucho. Al poco tiempo una voz un poco familiar me contesto.

-¿aló?

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke estás bien? – dije desesperada.

-Si

Frío como el hielo, me contestó de una manera que yo nunca en mi vida lo había escuchado.

-¿qué paso? Me tenías muy preocupada. ¿Te paso algo?

-Nada. Todo está bien.

-Pero dime ¿qué pasó?

-No hay agua y no hay luz. Pero todo está bien. Espero que esta semana se normalice todo.

-Espero que tu mama no se haya enojado porque te hable.

-No. No se enojó.

Tan frío. Tan distante. Mejor terminar la llamada.

-Me tengo que ir a clase. Espero que estés bien.

Y fue todo. Me caí en el asiento de la mesa esperando que la media hora para irme a clase, pasara. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis mejillas.

Ino se acercó.

-¿está todo bien? – me preguntó. Yo solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

Tomé mi bolso y me fui de la cafetería. Ino y los demás se quedaron ahí parados. Nadie me siguió. Era un alivio porque no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie.

/

Los días pasaron y Sasuke se conectó. Todos extrañaban jugar con él, y, sinceramente yo lo extrañaba más a él que a su personaje. Su cambio fue repentino. Ya no me hablaba, ya no jugábamos juntos, ya no me llamaba. Todo había dado un giro de 180 grados. Es como si él y yo solo hubiéramos conocido el nombre del avatar del otro.

Todo empeoró un día que yo me paré en medio de la ciudad con mi avatar, un lindo vestido blanco por el que tanto había yo jugado para conseguirlo. Me comenzaron a decir que era el vestido de novia que usaría. Yo les dije que no, y, como niña chiquita, hice correr a mi avatar por todos lados escondiéndome de mis amigos virtuales.

Mi error fue escribirle a Sasuke en la mensajería instantánea lo que estaban haciendo nuestros amigos. Entró al juego y al principio lo tomo como broma. Pero pasaron los días y seguían ellos diciendo que nos casaríamos. A Sasuke no le gustó para nada.

Hizo una video llamada conmigo y yo le contesté, esperaba que las cosas mejoraran. Me dijo que estaba cansado de que estuvieran a diario diciendo lo mismo de nosotros dos. Que debíamos dejarlo de lado, porque le estaba fastidiando eso.

-¿qué opinas? –me preguntó.

Yo me quede helada al saber que quería terminar, pero bien sé que una relación donde solo una persona quiere que funcionen las cosas, no sirve de nada.

-Está bien –le conteste

-pero dime qué opinas tu – me dijo

-No te voy a obligar a hacer nada que tú no quieras, Sasuke. Si quieres que terminemos esta relación, la terminamos y todo se arregla. Yo te quiero, pero no te voy a obligar a nada.

-Estamos demasiado lejos, Sakura.

-Lo sé.

-La lejanía no es buena.

-También lo sé.

-Dejémoslo todo y solo seamos amigos, ¿está bien?

Me quede fascinada con su cara en la imagen de la computadora. Fue todo. En seis meses me enamoré de una persona que conocí en un juego virtual, y en seis meses, de un día para otro, cambió tanto, que terminamos la relación que teníamos, si se le puede llamar relación. Yo siento que solo fue un pretexto. Pasando unos meses le pregunté si tenía novia, a lo que me contestaba que no. No fue una, sino 2 o 3 veces.

A veces me escribe. A veces no. Temari me dice que está segura que él me ama pero que no se atreve a que volvamos, a una relación tan extraña. Sin duda, Sasuke no se metió a mi corazón por qué me gustara físicamente. Se metió por mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 años después.<em>**

-Sakura, el boleto de avión ya llegó.

-Solo termino de revisar éste expediente y voy a recogerlo.

Un congreso Internacional de medicina que había tenido la suerte de que llegara justo a mí. El director del hospital no podía ir, y en su lugar me mandaría. Una semana entera disfrutando de vacaciones. Bueno, vacaciones no, pero seguro que si iba a sacarme fotos en algún otro lado que no fuera el centro de convenciones donde sería el congreso.

Terminé de revisar el expediente y me dirigí a la recepción. Hinata me dio un sobre blanco y largo. Lo abrí. Dos boletos de avión. El de ida y el de regreso. Una semana entera en…

-¡¿La aldea del sonido?

Hinata se me quedó viendo y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

Mi suerte no podía estar jugándome una broma ¿verdad? La aldea del sonido quedaba justamente en el país de Sasuke, por no decir que en la aldea del sonido era donde vivía Sasuke.

Bueno. No sabía si vivía ahí. Hacía más de 3 años que yo había cambiado de correo electrónico y no sabía nada de él. ¿Cuál era mi probabilidad de encontrármelo en la aldea del sonido, con más de un millón de personas viviendo ahí? Ja. Además, Sasuke y yo ni siquiera nos conocíamos personalmente. ¿De qué me preocupaba?

El día para irme al congreso Internacional llegó horriblemente rápido. Toda la semana estuve nerviosa. Pero… ¿por qué? ¡Sasuke es una persona que realmente no conozco! Tengo que despertar de mis sueños. Si lo encontraba, era como ganarse la lotería. Había demasiadas personas en aquella aldea, tantas, que era por eso el que organizaban el congreso ahí.

Tomé la maleta, y cerré mi casa. Caminé hacia el taxi que había solicitado, y, me subí. No fui consciente del trayecto. Abordé el avión y, en unas 8 horas llegaría. Ya estando arriba, revisé cuidadosamente todos mis documentos. La reservación del hotel, el pasaporte, todo.

Pasadas las 8 horas observé por mi ventanilla. Era una ciudad realmente hermosa. Eran las 6 de la tarde y el sol apenas y comenzaba a ocultarse por aquellas hermosas montañas. Suspiré. Saqué mi itinerario y observé que el día de mañana era la primer conferencia.

Sonreí. Definitivamente sería una estancia para aprovechar y conocer la ciudad. La tarde siguiente la tendría libre y seguro que iría a conocer un poco.

Aterrizamos suavemente, tanto que no me di cuenta y cuando tomé conciencia de que habíamos llegado, las personas ya estaban bajando del avión. Esperé a que se despejara un poco y luego baje.

Trámites aquí y allá. Pero por fin y pude tomar mi maleta para irme en un taxi hacia el hotel. Definitivamente me hubiera gustado, años antes, estar en una situación similar en la que Sasuke iba a por mí. Una idea bastante loca porque era como escaparse con el novio de apenas unas horas de conocerlo. Observé atentamente a la salida e imaginé una persona alta, delgada, de tez blanquecina y pelo negro cruzando la puerta para ir a recibirme. Sonreí por lo ingenua y… Si… justo de esto era lo que estaba hablando en mis pensamientos. No había yo puesto ni un solo pie fuera del aeropuerto de la aldea del sonido, cuando me topé a unos metros frente a mí, a Sasuke Uchiha. Con traje y un portafolio. Detrás de él, 2 hombres trajeados de negro y una mujer pelirroja.

¿Quieren saber lo que sentí? Fue todo revuelto, emociones juntas, alegría, tristeza, emoción y nerviosismo por mencionar algunas. Y me quedé parada observándolo. Claro que podía estar equivocada y confundirlo, ¿no? Pero cuando se fue acercando a paso decidido, supe que era él. Comencé a caminar lentamente y tratando de aparentar seguridad. Todo hubiera salido de maravilla si, yo hubiera podido pasar desapercibida, pero, justo cuando pase a un lado de él, y dos pasos había dado hacia adelante, escuché la voz que años atrás me fue tan familiar.

-Sakura. - Una voz varonil y que me volvía loca secretamente cinco años antes había pronunciado mi nombre.

Me pare en seco. No quería darme la vuelta y verlo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? ¿Acaso con eso solucionaría todo? Di media vuelta toda nerviosa. Mis ojos verdes se toparon con los ojos negros más hermosos del mundo. Esos ojos color negro que parecían ónices brillantes que me atraían tanto. Incluso en la realidad se observaban mucho más hermosos que en la pantalla del ordenador. De mi mano izquierda, donde tenía la maleta agarrada, las fuerzas la abandonaron dejando escuchar un ruido fuerte. De mi mano derecha donde sostenía el bolso, pasó absolutamente lo mismo y mi lindo bolso blanco se ensució un poco con el piso. En ese momento, el aire se me fue y las fuerzas de todo mi cuerpo me terminaron de abandonar. El aire se me acababa y lo único que sentí era que caía desmayada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaa!<strong>

**Pensaba ponerlo en otro capítulo, pero, pensé que no sería justo. Seguro que todos se estaban preguntando en qué momento se conocerían, ¿no? Creo que fue una bonita "coincidencia" que se toparan en el aeropuerto. Sinceramente estaba un poquito más corto, pero cuando volví a leer, afiné algunos detalles. Si les digo la verdad, es que hace 2 semanas. Pero no lo había publicado por algunas razones fuera del entendimiento humano. xD.**

**¡Sakura se desmayo de la impresión! ¡Pobrecita! Y el chapulín colorado no está para salvarla u.u… Pero si tenemos a Sasuke ahí. =D**

**Espero y les guste. No se pierdan el próximo episodio.**

**Y recuerden, los reviews hacen a las autores felices. Quisiera sus comentarios. Para saber si voy por buen camino, o me falta mucho por hacer.**

**Con cariño,**

**Di Black**


	4. Despertando

**Entre juegos virtuales y amores reales**

_SUMMARY:__ Es curioso como una historia comienza a formarse de la nada. Cuando tus sueños son totalmente diferentes a lo que esperas de la vida. Es lógico pensar que vas a hacer "esto" o "aquello" dentro de "unos años", pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Sakura Haruno, una muchacha de apenas 22 años de edad, nunca se esperó que un día, una computadora, un juego de PC para ser más específica cambiaría su vida. Así es como empezó su historia. Una historia de amor._ _Un mundo tan complejo como el virtual, no lo puedes imaginar. No lo puedes entender. Es demasiado difícil entender que habrá sentimientos que se verán involucrados._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes __**no**__ me pertenecen. Solo la trama. Escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. _

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Y perdón la tardanza. Reescribí este capítulo ya no sé cuantas veces hasta que quedó como más o menos me gusto, porque de ser por mí, lo hubiera borrado y escrito de nuevo.

**Cap. 4. "Despertando"**

-Suigetsu, esto es demasiado extraño, Sasuke-kun nunca haría algo como eso con una extraña.

-Karin, deja de quejarte. Si Sasuke trajo a esa linda chica para acá, debe ser porque la conoce. Además, la pobre se desmayo así sin más. ¿Estará enferma?

-Baka, el médico solo dijo que necesitaba descanso. Además, ¿linda? Idiota. Esa cabello de chicle no es linda. Yo soy la más linda aquí.

Escuche esas voces extrañas mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Las voces (y algunas risas) se fueron alejando poco a poco y de repente el lugar donde yo me encontraba se quedó en completo silencio. Sinceramente no quería abrir los ojos, porque aparte de que me pesaban, quería dormir un poco, ya que estaba demasiado cansada. Sentí un aroma diferente al que yo estaba acostumbrada. La cama era grande y muy cómoda. Tanto que me apetecía quedarme dormida un largo rato. La almohada, que tenía el mismo y rico perfume, era suave, muy suave y, al igual que la cama, era grande. ¿O acaso eran muchas almohadas y yo sentía que era una? Las sábanas eran extremadamente suaves, más que la almohada y me sentía tan bien ahí que me di la vuelta y me acomodé para ver si podía dormir otra vez. Sin abrir los ojos, me pregunté qué era lo que había pasado. Pero ¿saben? No me importó en absoluto oler aquel perfume, porque yo estaba muy cómoda, como hacía mucho no lo había estado. Suspiré y escuché una puerta abrirse, pasos y cerrarse nuevamente. Más pasos. Luego, se dejaron de oír. Eso me asustó. Traté de recordar lo que había pasado y las imágenes llegaron como un rayo a mi mente. Yo debería de estar registrándome en el hotel en esos momentos. La imagen de Sasuke en el aeropuerto se apoderó de mi mente y lo nerviosa que yo me había puesto. El olor de las sábanas nuevamente inundó mi nariz y caí en cuenta que no era mi habitación. Abrí los ojos lo más rápido que pude y, frente a mi encontré un gran ventanal. Me senté y observé el cuarto. Me encontraba en una habitación color amarillo pastel. La cortina del ventanal, era de color oro con detalles en azul. La mesita que estaba a mi lado era de madera color oscuro y se encontraba una linda lámpara encima. Observé la cama que era enorme y yo me encontraba en el centro. Las sábanas eran azules y la colcha era dorada. Me horroricé. Yo no podía haber pagado una habitación de tal magnitud, así que obviamente no me encontraba en mi hotel. Delante de mí estaba una televisión de plasma dentro de un lindo librero, a juego con la mesita de noche, y con miles de libros de contabilidad y administración. Un escritorio tallado y con una computadora encima estaba en la esquina y la puerta que, antes había escuchado abrirse y cerrarse. Tenía el presentimiento que ya no debía de seguir observando la habitación, pero, no pude resistirlo y mi cabeza siguió girando hasta encontrarse con un lindo sofá rojo, donde, estaba una persona mirándome.

-Al fin despiertas, Sakura.

Esa voz. Esa voz varonil y sexy. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi boca comenzó a temblar. La luz de la ventana era tan buena que ni siquiera me dejó "conservar el misterio" porque se veía perfectamente su rostro. Un rostro pálido con ojos color negro y el cabello oscuro. Llevaba un traje con el que, obviamente, vestía desde que lo había visto en el aeropuerto, una camisa impecablemente blanca entreabierta un poco y un broche en el traje azul con un símbolo de un abanico rojo con blanco.

-Sa… Sasuke – alcance a decir lentamente.

Él se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cama. Se sentó en una orilla y me observó. Sentí que inspeccionaba cada marca de mi rostro. Sus ojos fríos me indagaban meticulosamente y yo me sentí demasiado incomoda. Lo único que quería era que dejara de observarme y se fuera, pero, no pasó. Simplemente me observaba sin decir nada, así que, tendría yo que comenzar la conversación.

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté de repente y desviando mi vista a otro lado, justo al final de la cama, observé mi maleta, mi bolso y… ¡¿MI ROPA?

-Tranquila – me dijo suavemente, obviamente había visto el horror de mi rostro cuando estaba observando mi ropa en su cama – Karin te puso mi pijama porque no iba a dejar que ensuciaras mis sábanas con tu ropa.

¿Karin? ¿Acaso sería la chica que escuché? Y… ¿Ensuciar sus sábanas? Me indigné. ¿Quién demonios se creía para pensar que mi ropa estaba sucia? Lo observe y estoy segura que en mis ojos se veía la indignación porque Sasuke se rió.

Entonces observé que tenía puesto un pijama de hombre que me quedaba enorme y era rojo. De una tela muy suave que seguramente sería seda y, tenía el olor que había inundado mi sentido del olfato desde que tomé conciencia.

-¿Crees que soy una persona sucia? – Pregunté furiosa – No tienes derecho a juzgarme.

Sasuke rió aún más y me enfurecí. Además, no había contestado mi pregunta, pero a juzgar por lo que me había dicho, seguramente estaba en su casa.

-No te preocupes por el hotel, ya me encargué de cancelar la reservación que tenías.

Abrí la boca sorprendida. ¿Qué había hecho qué? ¿Quién demonios se creía él? ¡NO PODÍA IR A CANCELAR MI HOTEL PORQUE NO TENÍA DONDE MÁS QUEDARME! Estallé de coraje y busque furiosa algo con que hacerle daño. Para mi mala suerte, en la cama solo se encontraban almohadas y la lámpara de la mesita estaba demasiado lejos. Tomé la almohada más dura que encontré (cosa difícil, porque todas eran igual de suaves) y se la tiré directo a la cara.

-¿Cómo puedes haber hecho eso? – Le grite – ¡Tú no puedes! Eres un… - me quedé sin palabras después. La furia estaba recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

-Ya me encontraste, ¿no era eso a lo que venías? ¿Para qué quieres hotel si te vas a quedar en mi casa? – me dijo desafiándome

¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué venía como una idiota a buscarlo? ¡Ja! Pero que tarado. Si fuera por mí, seguramente nunca hubiera pisado la aldea del sonido.

-¿Encontrarte? ¿A ti? ¿Quién dijo que yo venía a buscarte?

-Entonces, ¿A qué has venido? Si mal no recuerdo, alguna vez por internet me dijiste que querías venir a conocerme.

¡Ash! Maldito. ¡Tenía solo 22 años! Y si lo dije, fue porque en ese momento nunca pensé tener la oportunidad de ir a verlo. No podía ni pagar el boleto de avión. Pero ahora, que yo tenía que ir a una conferencia, se me atraviesa la persona con la que menos quería encontrarme, justo porque no quería revivir esos sentimientos que me atormentaron después del terremoto.

-Eres un idiota, Sasuke Uchiha. - Me levante de la cama y tomé mi ropa. Me iría de ahí ahora mismo y, llamaría al hotel para ver si aún podía recuperar mi reservación. -¿Dónde está el baño? – le pregunté.

Sasuke solo apuntó a una puerta que estaba a un lado de donde estaba el sofá en el que había estado sentado antes. Rodeé la cama y me metí al baño furiosa.

Me quité el pijama y me puse mi blusa. Me quité el pantalón y me puse mis vaqueros. ¿Quién iba a imaginar 5 años antes, que yo en ese momento estaría quitándome la pijama de Sasuke Uchiha, estaría en su cuarto, y, ahora, en su baño, enojada por lo que había hecho y dicho? Una cosa estaba segura, yo no lo hubiera ni imaginado. Observé su pijama, lo acerque a mi rostro y, olí aquella fragancia que tanto me había imaginado.

El corazón estaba latiendo muy deprisa y sentí mariposas en el estómago, sonreí porque finalmente, después de tantos años, había conocido a la persona de la cual yo me enamoré sin saber quién era realmente. Definitivamente estoy loca. Enamorarme de alguien que no sé ni quién es. Pudo haberme causado infinidad de daño. Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido otra persona. Un secuestrador. Un pervertido, o un… ¡Asesino! Dios… Quién sabe qué me hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido Sasuke el que había "conocido".

Doble su pijama y salí de la habitación con su pijama en mis manos. Me acerqué a la cama. Sasuke estaba hablando por celular en la ventana observando el paisaje. De vez en cuando hacía ademanes. Puse su pijama en la cama y tomé mis cosas. Debía de salir de ahí de inmediato porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pudiera pasar si me quedaba. Lamentablemente apenas y agarré mi maleta, Sasuke colgó su celular y volteó.

-¿A dónde vas? – dijo

-A mi hotel. Espero y no sea demasiado tarde como para…

-Sakura. Ya te dije que te vas a quedar aquí. A donde sea que tengas que ir, iré yo contigo, o mi chofer te llevara cuando me encuentre ocupado. -Resoplé. Era igual de terco que cuando hablábamos por video-llamada. – además, no querrás irte sin hablar con Temari.

¿Temari? ¿Temari estaba ahí? Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¡Por supuesto que quería verla! Ella era la que mas entendió lo que me pasaba en mi "vida virtual".

-Temari vendrá a cenar – continuó Sasuke acercándose– sus padres y mis padres tienen negocios juntos. Claro que, tendremos que adelantar que venga para que vayan de compras. No pienso que estés fachosa durante la cena de mi familia. – dijo tomándome del brazo.

-¿Cena? Sasuke, lo lamento. Yo no puedo cenar aquí porque…. –traté de buscar una excusa.

-Sakura, deja de evitarme. Tu y yo… - hizo una pausa dejando caer mi brazo – tenemos que hablar. - Y salió de la habitación.

Justo en ese momento una mujer de más o menos mi edad, entró en la habitación, haciendo reverencia a Sasuke y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Señorita Sakura, su habitación está lista – dijo haciendo una reverencia. Su vestido era de una sirvienta. Tenía el pelo corto y usaba lentes. Era raro. A mí nunca se habían dirigido de esa manera y mucho menos con una reverencia.

La mujer tomó mi maleta, quitándomela y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Volteó a verme al ver que no la seguía. Como robot, tomé mi bolso y la seguí. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar al lado de Sasuke.

Salimos a un pasillo, con varias puertas. Pensé que caminaría mucho, pero no fue así. Simplemente me llevo a la puerta de al lado. Me quedé maravillada con lo que vi. Era como si fuera una habitación de una princesa. El estilo era victoriano. Las paredes eran blancas y las cortinas eran rosas pastel. La cama estaba al centro y era enorme. A diferencia de la de Sasuke, ésta tenía un dosel precioso con la tela blanca. Me sentí entrando al cuarto de cenicienta. Los muebles eran de caoba y combinaban muy bien. Había un televisor, dos puertas, una a cada lado de la cama, justo después de las mesitas de noche que tenían lámparas con detalles en dorados.

-La puerta del baño es la izquierda y la puerta del armario es la derecha – dijo la mujer – se ve sorprendida señorita.

Parpadeé. Por lo que yo había visto hasta ahora, Sasuke provenía de una familia rica y nunca me había dicho nada.

-La verdad es que… estoy sorprendida.

-El amo Sasuke me ha pedido que le sirva solo a usted mientras se encuentra en la aldea del sonido – me dijo.

La observé. ¿Servirme? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Sasuke?

-Lo siento. Yo no me puedo quedar aquí.

-Es una lástima – escuche decir detrás de mí. La voz era de un hombre, que, no era la de Sasuke. – Mi hermano se ve tan feliz con su visita que no me gustaría que usted se fuera. Además, sería terrible que una dama no disfrutara su estancia en ésta ciudad, y créame que no todos tienen la oportunidad de estar en éstos lujos.

El hombre se paró a mi lado. Lo observé. Un rostro parecido al de Sasuke, con ojeras, volteó a verme.

-Disculpe que no me haya presentado. Soy Itachi Uchiha. El hermano mayor de Sasuke. – y me dio la mano.

La tome para estrecharla, pero en lugar de eso, Itachi la besó, justo como los príncipes de los cuentos besan a las damiselas. Definitivamente Itachi era todo un caballero. Me le quedé observando y sonrió.

-Escuché de Karin que Sasuke había traído a una visita a la casa. Discúlpeme, pero no pude contener la curiosidad y vine a saludarle.

¿Quieren escuchar la verdad? Me quede helada al saber que Itachi tenía curiosidad en conocerme. Yo solo había escuchado de Sasuke que Itachi era "Un idiota preferido por sus padres" pero pude entender porqué Sasuke se sentía así. Itachi era tan amable, caballeroso, guapo y, hasta lo que yo había conocido, perfecto.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Sakura Haruno – le dije. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¿Sakura? Su nombre me suena por alguna razón.

No le dije nada. Solo baje la cabeza y volteé a ver mi bolso. Todo era muy confuso. No sabía qué hacer. Sonó un celular y escuché a Itachi atenderlo. Caminé hacia la cama, dejé mi bolso y me senté. Realmente eran cosas que no me esperaba, y que, mucho menos imaginaba.

-Discúlpeme. Tengo que irme. Ojalá y podamos platicar más adelante. – solo asentí con la cabeza e Itachi se marchó de la habitación.

Me quedé viendo a un punto fijo durante algunos minutos, tiempo en el que, la sirvienta seguía ahí. Había abierto mi maleta y entraba a la puerta del armario. Seguramente estaba acomodando las cosas. Lo único que quería era dormir y despertar en mi modesto departamento, para darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño y que pronto viajaría a la conferencia. Me deje caer hacia atrás y quede medio acostada con los brazos extendidos. Suspiré. ¿Cuántas cosas eras las que yo no sabía de Sasuke? Cerré los ojos y una lágrima comenzó a formarse en mi ojo derecho. Cayó lentamente por mi mejilla hacia mi oreja. Sentí como la pequeña gota de agua salada hacía el recorrido. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Di un brinco y me levante pensando en que era Sasuke, pero, para mi sorpresa, era una mujer de pelo ondulado rubio y ojos celestes.

-Me da gusto verte, Sakura.

-¿Temari? - ella asintió. Me levanté como rayo para ir a abrazarla.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Seguro que vas a querer estar presentable para la cena – me sonrió.

Temari parecía conocer la enorme casa de Sasuke como si fuera la suya. Bajamos unas escaleras y nos dirigimos a la puerta. La verdad yo no puse demasiada atención a mi alrededor. Subimos a un auto negro que comenzó a andar casi de inmediato.

-Sakura, no puedes presentarte en esas fachas frente a los señores Uchiha – dijo Temari guiñándome el ojo

-¿Estas fachas? ¿Qué tiene mi ropa de malo?

-Los padres de Sasuke son demasiado exigentes, si quieres causar una buena impresión, tendrás que seguir mis consejos. Iremos en busca de un vestido, zapatos y unas joyas. También nos pasaremos por el salón de belleza.

Hasta en ese momento observe a Temari. Llevaba puesto un vestido de coctel color morado, unas zapatillas color plata que hacían juego con su collar y su cartera. El pelo estaba semi-recogido y tenía un bonito broche en el cabello, sin decir su maquillaje tan lindo que resaltaba su rostro. Me observé. Yo tenía unos zapatos deportivos, unos vaqueros y una blusa puesta. Mi pelo estaba agarrado y desordenado, yo no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje. Me avergoncé enormemente.

-Temari, ya casi son las 8 de la noche, ¿dónde vamos a encontrar un vestido y un salón de belleza? – ella solo sonrió y dijo que no me preocupara.

A los 10 minutos, llegamos a una tienda grandísima. Me baje y me dio vergüenza entrar en esas fachas. Entramos y había ropa de todo tipo, bolsos, zapatos, e incluso joyas. Era un lugar que parecía carísimo. Observé a Temari demasiado asustada.

-Temari… yo no puedo pagar ropa de… este lugar – le dije. Ella solo sonrió.

Tomo de mi mano y me arrastro a la sección de "vestidos de coctel" Me observó un poco y comenzó a sacar algunos de vestidos, de varios los colores, mientras la señorita que estaba ahí los sostenía todos. Me obligó a entrar en los vestidores y probarme cada vestido, pero, nunca me dijo como se veían en mí. Solo decía "date vuelta" me observaba unos segundos y decía "el que sigue". No tardamos mucho, ya que, eran pocos vestidos. Tomó uno rojo justo con el que yo me sentía más incomoda porque era pegado al cuerpo, y mi cuerpo no me gustaba mucho. Sacó una tarjeta y pagó el vestido. Yo me quedé sorprendida e iba a replicar.

-No digas nada. Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte. – me dijo antes de que yo pudiera abrir mi boca.

Tomó mi mano nuevamente y observo las zapatillas. Tomó unas doradas y me dijo "mídetelas". Bueno, a decir verdad me ordenó. Me medí las zapatillas y quedó bastante contenta con ellas. Volvió a pagar en la sección las zapatillas y me llevó a rastras hacia las joyas. Ni siquiera preguntó el costo cuando ya había elegido una gargantilla a juego con unos aretes. Las volvió a pagar y yo no sabía dónde meterme de la vergüenza que tenía porque ella estaba pagando todo. Tomó mi mano libre, puesto que yo llevaba las bolsas y nos metimos al auto de nuevo.

-Temari, yo no puedo pagar nada de esto.

-Ya te lo dije, tómalo como un regalo, además tienes que estar presentable cuando veas a la señora Uchiha, quien es la que más difícil se pone porque, pues es Sasuke.

-Sasuke tiene secretos para conmigo, ¿verdad? – le pregunté a Temari mientras nos dirigíamos al salón de belleza.

-¿Secretos? Bueno, supongo que es normal puesto que no te conocía en persona. No te va a contar toda su vida en internet, ¿verdad? Eso es…

-Ya sé que es peligroso, pero, me refiero a que, nunca me dijo que tu familia y su familia se conocían. ¿Por qué me dijo los problemas que tenía con su madre, pero nunca me dijo que te conocía en la vida real?

-Creo que eso es solo algo que Sasuke sabe. Sakura, sinceramente te lo dije una vez, pero ahora te lo puedo decir de frente – me observó a los ojos – Sasuke le tiene miedo a la distancia. Ahora que estás aquí… no creo que quiera dejarte ir.

Mis ojos se abrieron. ¿No dejarme ir? Pero, tarde o temprano yo tendría que regresar a Konoha. Yo tenía un trabajo ahí, una vida, amigos, familia… Sasuke no podría ser tan egoísta.

-Yo… no esperaba encontrarme a Sasuke en esta visita –le dije

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida. Seguramente no se había imaginado que yo estaba ahí por otra razón y que fue mera coincidencia que, yo ahora estuviera en la casa de Sasuke porque me desmayé al verlo en el aeropuerto, irónicamente, por una coincidencia también.

-¿No venías a verlo?

Negué con la cabeza. Temari estaba bastante sorprendida.

Una conversación demasiado corta, diría yo, porque llegamos a un salón de belleza, y Temari bajó del vehículo. Tuve que seguirla. Entramos y enseguida una señorita se nos acercó. Temari hablo con ella y volteó a verme. Se quedó observándome como si yo fuera un bicho raro, pero se acercó a un espejo con una silla y se quedó observándome. Las clientas del lugar también me observaban. Temari me empujó y yo no tuve más remedio que ir.

Tardamos ahí aproximadamente una hora, me maquilló y me hizo un peinado alto sencillo. Nos fuimos de ahí. Me sentía muy extraña por haber experimentado todo eso sin ser un día especial. Llegamos a la casa de Sasuke, pero yo seguía con mi ropa normal. Temari salió y me condujo hasta un baño que estaba en la planta baja de la casa. Me ordenó ponerme el vestido y las joyas. Y yo, sin replicarle nada, puesto que sabía que si no lo hacía se enojaría, me cambie. Cuando Salí, ella sonrió. Y se acercó.

-Ahora solo te falta un poco de perfume. –de su cartera sacó un pequeño frasco y me lo dio

-Temari, no hemos hablado bien y… - dije poniéndome el perfume

-Tendremos el día de mañana. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-tomó de mi brazo y me estiró hacia el recibidor. Cuando entré, tres personas estaban sentadas en los sillones. Distinguí la cabellera de Sasuke que me daba la espalda, tenía el brazo derecho en el respaldo y una copa de cristal la sostenía con algún líquido. Sorbió un poco y siguió platicando. A su lado derecho, a donde volteaba, un rostro con el cabello pelirrojo lo observaba y asentía a lo que decía, al lado izquierdo, un chico de piel clara con pelo castaño los escuchaba aburrido.

¿Cuál de ellos sería Gaara y cual Kankuro? Temari garraspó fuertemente y los dos chicos voltearon y se levantaron. El castaño un poco sorprendido y el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Sasuke también se levantó y se dio media vuelta. Ahí estaba, con un traje azul marino y me observó con el rostro frío. Desvié la mirada y traté de controlar el color carmesí de mis mejillas.

-Sakura, ellos son Gaara y Kankuro – dijo Temari señalando a sus hermanos. Al pelirrojo primero y al castaño después.

-Sakura, eres… realmente muy bonita. –dijo Gaara

-Sasuke si que supo elegir – dijo Kankuro y rió un poco.

Observé a Sasuke, que me observaba con sus fríos ojos. Rodeó el sillón y se acercó a mí.

-Iremos al comedor, Sasuke, ahí los esperamos – dijo Gaara

-No tardes, ya sabes cómo es tu madre – le dijo Temari

Nos quedamos solos en el recibidor, desvié la mirada y observé el elegante lugar.

-Sakura, te dije que teníamos que hablar. – tomó mi brazo, creo que es ya una costumbre de todas las personas de esa aldea. Me llevó a un balcón que estaba ahí mismo en el recibidor.

Se podía ver un jardín muy bien cuidado y arreglado, con una fuente en el centro iluminada con luz artificial. Los faroles iluminaban un camino de piedra que se llegaba a la casa un poco más allá. Había una luna hermosa esa noche.

-Sakura, ¿a qué viniste?

-Tengo conferencias a las que ir.

-Te lo digo en serio, Sakura.

-Yo también. No quería toparme contigo.

-¿Viniste por mi o no? – volvió a preguntarme.

-No. No vine por ti. Sasuke, en aquél tiempo tenía 22 años, no pensaba con claridad. Ahora tengo 27 y... – volteé mi rostro a verlo. Sus ojos me mostraban ternura. Una ternura que yo había visto muchos años atrás en la pantalla del ordenador – solo dejemos el pasado atrás ¿Quieres?

-Sakura, estabas tan lejos… - me dijo – ahora que estás aquí, no quiero que te vayas.

-Éramos tan solo unos jovencitos que…

-Quédate conmigo – me dijo

Me abrumé. Mi corazón decía que estuviera con él. Mi razón me decía que debía de decirle que no. Fue uno de los momentos más incómodos de mi vida. Al verlo ahí, hablándome de esa manera, lo único que faltaba era que sacara el anillo de compromiso y me lo diera. Suspiré. Debía de decirle lo que pasaba en realidad y que no podíamos hacernos ilusiones.

-¿Sabes Sasuke? – Le dije – todos estos años pensé que tu ya habías encontrado a una persona indicada para ti. Probablemente estarías casado y a la espera de tu primer hijo. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí el día que me dijiste que fuéramos solo amigos. Me di cuenta lo mucho que te quería y lo profundo que te habías metido en mi corazón. Intenté que las cosas surgieran nuevamente. Lo intenté 3 meses y nunca me diste una señal. Me di por vencida. Tuve que aferrarme a los "recuerdos", si es que lo son, que tuvimos juntos.

-No sabes todo lo que ocurrió, Sakura – Sasuke alzó su cabeza con dirección a la luna – todo lo que pasó en ese momento.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Ah? – le dije con un tono alto, el suficiente para que observara mi indignación. – ¡Te lo pregunte varias veces y nunca me quisiste decir que era lo que ocurría! ¿Sabes lo que pensé? – una lágrima comenzó a brotar de mis ojos - Pensé que habías encontrado a la mujer adecuada y que por eso eras así conmigo… Y tú lo sabes porque te lo pregunté varias veces y siempre lo negaste. – Las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por mis ojos – Nunca me quisiste dejar entrar de nuevo a tu corazón, me destrozaste por completo cerrándote así, por eso… por eso dejé de hablarte.

Sasuke no me dijo nada. Simplemente sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me limpió las lágrimas con suavidad. Yo estaba a punto de caerme. Cuidadosamente, Sasuke se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Yo seguía llorando. Seguramente mancharía aquel traje de Sasuke con mis lágrimas, me quise separar, pero con la fuerza de sus brazos, no me dejo. Lloré con más fuerza y, simplemente, él me limpiaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo mientras me seguía abrazando.

-Perdóname, Sakura – me susurró al oído – no pensé que te sintieras así. Yo necesitaba pensar todo lo que había ocurrido y necesitaba poner mis pensamientos en orden. Pero desapareciste un día y no volví a saber nada de ti. Temari solo me decía que le dejabas mensajes diciéndole que estabas bien.

Temari era la que mejor sabía que yo la pasé mal. Muy mal. Me llamaba a mi celular y yo siempre terminaba llorando y diciéndole lo estúpida que había sido al enamorarme por internet. Seguramente, ella no quería preocupar a Sasuke. Los brazos del pelinegro eran confortantes, y deje de llorar, me sentí protegida, y, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí amada. Amada de verdad.

-Vamos adentro, seguramente, los chicos estarán preocupados, además, la cena no tardará en empezar.

Limpié mis ojos la última vez, esperando que no estuvieran rojos. Sasuke me tomó de la mano, y me llevó con él. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y, una mesa como de 12 personas apareció a mi vista. La vajilla plateada impecablemente puesta y, los padres de todos, sentados. Una mujer de ojos negros y pelo oscuro, piel pálida estaba sentada al lado derecho del padre de Sasuke e inmediatamente después estaba Itachi. Al lado izquierdo, se encontraban los padres de Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, seguidos por ellos.

-Señorita – me dijo la madre de Sasuke- ¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar a ésta cena privada?

Hice un ademán para contestar, disculparme y salir corriendo a buscar mi habitación, encerrarme y dormirme, pero Sasuke no me dejo. Jaló de mí y quedé completamente a su lado.

-No tiene porqué irse, madre.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no, Sasuke? – dijo su madre desafiante

-Porque es mi invitada.

**¡Hola!**

**Pues aquí está finalmente un capítulo que me ha costado un poco más que los anteriores. No me gustó como quedó la parte donde Sakura y Temari van de compras, ¿pero qué más hacer? No soy experta en el tema de Shopping y moda, así que así me quedó… jaja**

**Espero y les guste. Gracias por leerme (:**

**Por cierto, me dijeron que "Actualiza mas pronto porque se me olvida la trama" o algo así, no recuerdo :P, quiero aclarar que no puedo actualizar todos los días porque tengo una vida, no puedo actualizar cada semana porque no tengo la historia escrita (la tengo en mi mente), no puedo actualizar cada mes porque mi vida tiene bastantes bajas y también la inspiración no me llega todos los días a una hora determinada (y quienes se dedican a escribir me entenderán), así que solo pido paciencia, mi inspiración de por sí es bastante complicada como para tratar de presionarla. Pero quedan más sorpresas que se desvelarán en la ida de Sakura a la aldea del Sonido, y créanme, que se van a indignar conmigo (y con Sasuke) por hacerle algo así a Sakura. Pero así es la vida y es un fic que quiero que se apegue más a la realidad que a la ficción.**

**Espero sus comentarios, y jitomatazos. Jeje.**

**Con cariño,**

**Di Black**


	5. Cena

_Reviví! Ya sé! es un milagro! xD... Pero con todo y éstos años sin publicar, espero que mi antigüo hobbie vuelva tan apasionante como antes!_

_Este cap es muy cortito, lo sé, pero creo que he madurado mucho en mi escritura. Al menos me dejó satisfecha. xD_

_Espero y les guste, láncenme tomates, huevos, o flores o lo que sea! Si me llegan reviews, sigo, si no, pues no. **Los reviews son parte importante y si no tengo, pues naturalmente pensaré que no les gusta esta historia. Por eso no seguí, pero ahora me dije "voy a probar".**_

_Sin más, a lo que vinieron! :)_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Cena<strong>

La señora Uchiha era una persona muy bonita, cabello largo recojido, ojos negros como los de Sasuke y piel blanquesina. Me quedé sorprendida de tan elegante lugar, con aquel calendabro de araña color oro y con cristales colgado del techo que hacía juego con la mesa larga y color caoba en la que estaban sentados. El padre de Sasuke estaba en la mesa, donde al lado derecho se encontraba Itachi, con un traje negro y una corbata roja, observándome ampliamente. La señora Uchiha me daba miedo, me observaba como si pudiera encontrar un desperfecto en mí, para inmediatamente restregarmelo en la cara.

El Padre de mis amigos recién conocidos de años, estaba tomando una copa de whisky, para continuar charlando con el padre de Sasuke. No notó que estaba yo ahí, parada y estática hasta que Sasuke tomó mi mano (Cosa que no le gustó nada a la madre de Sasuke por la cara que hizo) y me llevo a la mesa para sentarme al lado de Temari y de él. Kankuro y Gaara estaban justo enfrente de nosotros.

-Deberías hacer algo con esa sucursal. Si las cosas siguen así, se irá a pique y no podrás recuperar mucho de lo que has invertido - Dijo el padre de Gaara que me había ignorado olímpicamente.

Algunos mayordomos entraron al comedor con un recipiente entre sus manos, y, en ese momento observé la mesa. Un magnífio centro de mesa con rosas blancas recién cortadas (pues me llegaba el olor de ellas) adornaban el centro. Una fina vajilla color blanca con el borde Negro y detalles en dorado posaban sobre cubremanteles color beige y unos finos cubiertos de plata que relucían. Sobre los platos estaba una garza hecha de mantel del mismo color que los cubremanteles. Al lado derecho de los platos estaba un cuchillo, seguido por una cucharita y una cuchara mas grande. al lado izquierdo había 2 tipos de tenedores, uno mas pequeño que el otro y arriba del plato una cuchara pequeña con otro tenedor pequeño. Había tres copas tendidas delante de mí con el borde dorado. Uno con agua, otro con vino tinto y otro con vino blanco. ¡y que decir del plato para pan con su cuchillo para untar!

Me sentí mareada al ver todo aquello y muy cohibnida. ¿Que mas daba un tenedor, un cuchillo y una cuchara? ¿no podían ser personas mas normales? ¡Incluso a veces yo comía con los dedos! Mi cara debió de ser tan mala que la señora Uchiha me dirigió una sonrisa "triunfante" sobre mí y Temari se inclinó un poco para susurrarme: "imita lo que yo haga"

Ella tomo la garza hecha de tela y, sin remordimiento la extendió sobre sus piernas para cubrir el vestido, así que sin más la Imité.

Un Mayordomo se acercó y puso pan salado sobre las copas de Sasuke. En cuanto se hubo retirado, otro mayordomo puso una crema con un color naranja.

Temari tomó un pedazo de pan salado (que eran pequeños) tomó una de las tantas cucharas que había ahí, y comenzo a comer. Miré mi plato y tomé la misma cuchara que ella para empezar a comer.

¡Dios! ¡la comida era para los mismísimos Dioses! Sabía tan rica que esperaba no se acabara nunca! lamentablemente era muy poca de esa crema extraña y pronto se acabo.

Nos retiraron el plato y, a continuación nos llevaron un lomo horneado bañado en salsa de champiñones, puré de papa y adornado con una hierba verde. Tomé los cubiertos, no sin antes ver de Temari cuales eran, y comence a partir la carne en trozos pequeños.

Al probarlo fue éxtasis. Si la crema de yo no se qué era deliciosa, la carne era 10 veces mejor!

-Sakura, ¿estás cómoda? - preguntó Sasuke y yo, con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el vino que había tomado le asentí con la cabeza.

Kankuro y Gaara se rieron al observarme.

-Menos mal y te gusta la comida, pensé que la ibas a vomitar en cuanto vi tu cara al ver la mesa.

Kankuro y Gaara rieron al comentario de Sasuke. Temari le dirigió una mirada inquisidora a sus hermanos y para mi suerte la Señora Uchiha estaba tan ocupada hablando con los hombres que no se habían dado cuenta del pequeño chiste, que, sin duda le sacaría un comentario sarcástico si lo hubiera escuchado. Pero mi suerte no era tan buena. Itachi Uchiha había escuchado.

-Digame señorita Haruno - dijo como todo un caballero - ¿había probado alguna vez alguna comida así?

Parpadeé un par de veces y le dirigí una mirada confusa. La verdad era que nunca en mi vida (ni siquiera cuando me gradué) había estado en una cena tan elegante. Al adivinar mis pensamientos, Itachi continuó.

-Ya veo. ¿De dónde dice que viene?

Sasuke posó su mano sobre la mía debajo de la mesa, y pude notar que estaba conteniendo la ira que le inundaba, gracias a que estaba aprentando mi mano. Se notaba quie no le agradaba que su hermano me hablara, aunque fuera para conocerme mejor.

-Ko... Konoha - Respondí.

-¡Ah!, Mi hermano justo esta mañana iba a despegar para allá. Pero supongo que al encontrársela cambió de opinión. Supongo que tendré que ir yo en su lugar a tratar los asuntos pendientes.

Temari agachó la cabeza, como si ella supiera algo. En ese momento los mayordomos nos retiraron el plato y nos sirvieron un plato de frutas. Preferí no hablar en el plato de frutas y pronto nos sirvieron el postre.

Una copa pequeña con natilla de arroz y canela (deliciosa por cierto) fue el postre.

-¿Qué profesion tiene? - me dijo Itachi

-Soy Médico. Trabajo en el hospital central de Konoha

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! - dijo Itachi - Entonces una bella dama como usted podrá ser visitada por éste caballero cuando vuele para allá, dado que seguramente iré bastante seguido. ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Voy a la conferencia de médicos en el centro de convenciones...

-Será usted una mujer muy inteligente - Me elogió Itachi sin dejarme terminar la frase - Además de Bella, Inteligente -sonrió - No cualquiera asiste a las conferencias médicas de ésta ciudad.

Su comentario me desconcertó. Sasuke apretó mi mano tanto que pensé que la circulación se me iba a cortar en cualquier momento y me quedé ahi sentada sin saber que hacer, cuando todos terminamos el postre, me revolví incómoda y observé a Temari quien me dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

-Me gustaría acompañarle a su habitación - dijo amablemente itachi, con una mirada tierna y galante - ¿Me permite acompañarla?

-De ninguna manera - Contestó Sasuke de manera cortante - Yo la acompañaré, Ni-san

-Sasuke - Habló el padre del aludido, que desafortunadamente había escuchado la pequeña plática - Deja que Itachi acompañe a la hermosa Dama, Nosotros tenemos asuntos que atender.

-Si padre - respondió cabizbajo Sasuke.

Itachi se levantó de su silla, rodeó la mesa y me ayudó a levantarme, mientras que Gaara hacía lo mismo con Temarí y junto con el padre de ellos tres, salíamos al recibidor.

-Una cena excelente, como siempre Itachi - dijo el padre de Temari

-Un placer que lo haya disfrutado, espero que pronto nos veamos.

-Si el negocio sale como tenemos previsto, por supuesto que vendremos

Temari se despidió como toda una señorita de sociedad sin antes decirme que después venía y sus hermanos se despidieron de mí con un beso en mi mano. Quedé anonadada. Los vi alejarse por la escalera de la entrada mientras un chofer los esperaba en un auto gris y de último modelo, mientras que uno de los mayordomos de Sasuke esperaba con la puerta abierta, dispuesto a cerrar la limosina cuando ellos entraran. El auto arrancó sin más perdiéndose en la oscuridad de un basto jardín.

-Señorita Haruno...

-Sakura - le corregí - puedes llamarme Sakura

Itachi sonrió. Yo sentí que si, ahora que me había encontrado con Sasuke, y todo salía bien (después de todo a mi me gustaba y mucho) podría tutearme con mi futuro "cuñado"

-Sakura - dijo - Es un placer tenerte en ésta casa, donde parece que Sasuke ahora se esfuerza por hacer su vida. -Comenzamos a caminar a las escaleras del interior de la casa, aunque a estas alturas yo me daba cuenta que era una mansión. -Sakura, ésta familia es difícil, y el carácter de Sasuke es muy dificil. Me gustaría mucho que una mujer tan bella como tu formara parte de ésta familia, auqne debo decirte que mi madre no te aceptará así como así. Tendrás que hacer varios méritos para que te puedan llamar Señora Uchiha - llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación - No tienes porqué sentirte mal, solo te lo estoy advirtiendo. Sasuke con seguridad no es para ti, en cambio... - dejó la frase incompleta - Que pases una bonita estancia.

Me dió un beso en la mano inclinándose suavemente y emprendió camino hacia su dormitorio a lo largo del pasillo oscuro. Lo vi desaparecer y me quedé observando un buen rato. Itachi era un caballero en toda la extension de la palabra, Ahora comprendía mucho mejor el Por qué la madre de Sasuke tenía a Itachi como hijo perfecto e Intachable, seguramente para mi guapo Sasuke sería muy dificil convivir con la figura de Itachi como hermano mayor. Todos esperaban que lo superara.

Pero, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que Sasuke no era para mí? Acaso había algo que yo no sabia? Tomé el pomo de mi puerta y lo gire, sin embargo no la abrí. Dirigí mi vista a la escalera para comprobar que Sasuke estaba subiendo por ella, y de mal humor. Al verme parada en mi puerta, se acercó y observé dolor en sus ojos.

-Sakura... - me dijo

No dije nada. Dejé la puerta y lo abracé. Lo abracé como siempre había querrido hacer, y si fuera por mí, le daría un beso en ese instante. Pero él no me correspondió el abrazo, así que después de unos minutos, me separe de el algo triste.

-Sakura - volvió a repetir - yo...

Sasuke se arrepintió de haber dicho eso y simplemente caminó a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Ahora sabía por qué me había encontrado a Sasuke en el aeropuerto. El iba para konoha, algo había mal porque Itachi me dijo que Sasuke no me convenía y los cambios de humor de mi adorado Uchiha eran confusos.

Me metí a mi habitación. Una implacable pijama rosa de seda estaba tendida sobre ella. La tomé y me fui al baño para ponerla y despues irme a la cama a descansar.

Sasuke me sacaba de mis casillas mentales. ¿Me parecía a mí o a veces quería apartarme de su lado?

Si bien mi plan original nunca fue encontrármelo en el aeropuerto y empezar una historia de amor verdadera, más alla de un juego de pc, y de una relación por Internet, no podía negar que si se daba la oportunidad de estar con él de manera física, no la iba a desaprovechar.

Definitivamente iba a ser una larga, muy larga semana.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y aquí está! Realmente me esforce para que los acontecimientos no fueran tan deprisa como en capítulos anteriores, y definitivamente las ideas originales aquí ya van tomando forma. Aquí definitivamente doy 2 pistas bastante importantes de lo que es algo de la trama de la historia.<em>

_Espero Reviews! porque si no recibo bastantes, definitivamente lo dejaré aquí._

_Y si, el juego de pc online realmente existe, y vaya! yo lo juego! xD... así yo conocí a mi novio que es todo un amor con patas!_

_Pero recuerden, No hay que fiarse nunca nunca de nadie que conozcan por internet... la mayoría de las personas no tienen buenas intenciones._

_Reviews por favor! unos 10 serían bastante bueno para mí, y dependiendo del contenido, también xD_

Besos!

Di Black


End file.
